$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{3} & {3}+{4} \\ {-1}+{3} & {1}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {7} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$